


the one where natasha makes wanda coffee

by kenscarquin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenscarquin/pseuds/kenscarquin
Summary: idk what to write here lol,  this is my first fic and i got the prompt from genderfluid-whizzvin on tumblr:“You don’t know how to use the coffee maker and I always help you but I saw you using it by yourself and you still ask for my help what are you doing??”i hope somebody reads this :)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	the one where natasha makes wanda coffee

Their first early morning rendezvous in the kitchen is an unexpected one. Natasha is normally the only one awake this early, accustomed to the solitude of the empty kitchen as the rest of the compound stirred to wakefulness around her, the sunrise peeking its way in through the window. So she stops in her tracks when she notices another conscious human being, ambling around the space she’s not used to sharing. It’s Wanda, the long waves of auburn hair reveals the trespasser’s identity before Natasha crosses the threshold of the hallway, and she catches herself before entering the room. Wanda is standing before the coffee maker, one of those extravagant espresso machines that can make any drink under the sun, the one Tony had insisted they needed to have; and she’s looking rather mystified. The tiny screen is glowing red and Wanda is frantically pressing buttons, however nothing but puffs of steam are emitting out of the spout of the machine every once in a while. Wanda stands up on her tiptoes, propping herself up on the counter to peer overtop the machine, like looking at the back of it is going to solve anything. She pushes back from the counter with a groan of frustration, and Natasha has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Need some help?” she finally calls out, and Wanda’s head whips up, her face screwed up in an expression of exasperation, which quickly relaxes into one of relief when she sees Natasha approach. 

“Uh, yes please,” she says, wearily gesturing to the coffee machine, “I just wanted coffee.” 

“I gathered that,” Natasha answers, lifting up the top of the machine to check that the water carton is full, which it is. “Its easy, watch.” 

Natasha expertly navigates the tiny screen to select the proper drink and size, before placing Wanda’s mug underneath the spout with a flourish, grinning as the coffee machine hums for a few seconds before releasing a stream of the hot beverage into the mug. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re amazing,” Wanda says, her eyes glowing in childlike wonder as she watches her mug of coffee fill. 

“It’s really no problem,” Natasha answers, leaning back against the counter with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. 

“You’re going to have to help me every morning, that thing scares me,” Wanda says earnestly, grabbing the full mug out from under the coffee machine and sighing in contentment as the scent hit her nose. 

And yeah, maybe it shouldn’t have been that easy for Wanda to convince Natasha to make her a coffee every morning, but Natasha didn’t bother to think about it. She didn’t mind helping the younger girl, because even after weeks of showing her how to use the machine in question, she still didn’t seem to have a clue. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t mind Wanda being the first thing that she saw every morning. She didn’t mind the way her pale green eyes would try to blink away the sleepiness that lingered in their depths, the way they would light up at the sight of Natasha bringing the mug over to her, like just the image of Natasha standing there, holding a steaming cup of coffee alone, was enough to wipe away every ounce of drowsiness in her body. She liked being the first one that Wanda recounted her dreams to, before Steve would lumber in around 8:00 and she would pounce on him, starting the dream over from the beginning with every bit as much exuberance as someone who had been awake for hours. She would send Steve a familiar look, the ‘she’s your problem now’ look, followed by a wink and a smirk, before she would disappear into the gym, letting Wanda’s laughter ring in her ears as she walked away. 

After a couple weeks of Natasha settling into this new routine its thrown for a loop, a particularly gruesome mission finds her entire body aching and exhausted. She spends her first ten minutes of wakefulness the next morning deciding whether or not she should really beat the sunrise this morning to make Wanda her coffee. But, all the same, she peels herself out of bed, trying not to wince with every step as she pads towards the direction of the kitchen. She almost falls over at the sight she’s met with. 

Wanda is sitting at the kitchen island, looking nothing short of ethereal, hair cascading over her shoulder and the newspaper open in front of her, two steaming mugs of coffee on the table. She practically beams when she sees Natasha, pushing a mug towards her with a smugness that makes Natasha’s heart twist. 

“Since when have you known how to use that machine?” Natasha inquires, raising her right eyebrow and settling into the chair next to Wanda with as much grace as she can muster, her body being as battered as it is. 

“Since the first time you showed me,” Wanda quips, tossing her a wink and taking a sip of her mug, which just barely covers the playful grin on her lips. 

“So I’ve been getting up early and making you coffee for nothing then?” Natasha fights to keep the tone of annoyance in her voice, the mischievous look on Wanda’s face practically begging her to release the laugh she’s almost painfully holding in. 

Wanda doesn’t budge. She scowls comically, like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar, and she leans towards Natasha. 

“I don’t think its for nothing, didn’t you like all the quality time we spent together?” the words sound almost sensual coming out of Wanda’s mouth, they practically pour out of her lips like honey, her pale green eyes flickering to Natasha’s lips and then back up to meet her gaze as she speaks. 

Natasha isn’t used to this Wanda, the Wanda who’s teasing her and causing her to go speechless like she does this every day, like its second nature to make Natasha hot and bothered before the sun is even up. Which it *isn’t*, normally Natasha is the one to throw a flirty comment over her shoulder, or a well-aimed wink at one of the guys that finds them flustered and sputtering out an ill thought out comeback. Maybe she’s used to being on the receiving end some of the time, but she’s not used to the way a familiar heat is pooling in her stomach, and *that* part of her brain is screaming at her to lift Wanda on to the counter and show her what her teasing leads to. 

However, she isn’t even able to muster up a response, because a post-mission Steve ambles into the kitchen, looking half asleep and mumbling out a good morning. Wanda chimes out an answer and stands up from the table, folding up her newspaper and leaving the room without anything but a knowing smile before she disappears out the door, coffee in hand. 

Natasha has felt like punching Steve before, but no urge prior has been as strong as the one she felt now. Because, of course, the one morning he decides to wake up two hours early is this one. All she can do is squeeze her legs together in a feeble attempt to cool the unexpected burn of arousal between her thighs, sip her (annoyingly) perfectly made coffee, and hope for more quality time with Wanda the next morning.


End file.
